


The Land of Sleep is Where We Meet

by exavier



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, don't take this seriously, ed is asleep for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exavier/pseuds/exavier
Summary: Oswald gives Ed a blowjob while ed's asleep. This is a bit non-con because Ed is asleep, duh. But it's meant to be just an exercise in writing smut so don't take it too seriously and enjoy it!
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	The Land of Sleep is Where We Meet

"Ed, sorry to bother you but I was wondering if--" he cut himself off, gaping hopelessly at what he saw. 

Edward was asleep and his dick was hard. It was sticking up proudly for Oswald to see. Oswald was stunned. His mouth filled with saliva. He'd been in love with Ed for so long, he didn't think he could stop himself from getting closer this time. Just one little lick. Ed wouldn’t even know... 

He carefully approached and leaned over Edward's hips. His hungry tongue tasted the tip of the cock he so desperately craved. Ed didn't seem to react at first. Encouraged, Oswald licked it again, the erection jutting up a little. Ed let out the most delicious moan, no doubt in response to Oswald's oral stimulation combined with some wet dream he was having. 

_ What's the harm? _ , Oswald thought and took Edward into his mouth. 

"Ah! Yessss," Edward hissed and his lips bucked upwards, chasing that warm wet heat that Oswald’s mouth was providing. His hands found the back of Oswald's head and eager fingers grabbed handfuls of hair as Ed held Oswald in place for himself. 

His hips worked up fast now, fucking Oswald's mouth with sinful moans seeping through his lips, eyes tightly shut and teeth bared. 

"Ah! Ung! Just like that!" He kept grunting, cock working in and out of Oswald's mouth.

Hot tears were sliding down Oswald's cheeks, but not just from the strain on his mouth, he welcomed  _ that _ . No, the tears were because of his realization that Edward was imagining someone else while having his cock down Oswald's throat. 

"Good little cocksucker! You like it, don't you? Fuck! I wanted this for so long..." Ed kept chanting. He was surprisingly filthy while getting head. Oswald was surprised but not displeased. "Fuckfuckfuckfuck," Ed's voice was getting louder and his movements harder, faster and more animalistic as he was nearing his orgasm. 

He pulled out, teasing only the tip of his dick past Oswald's lips, then sliding it all the way in again. Oswald was desperate, rutting against the bed to feel the delicious friction as his own cock was painfully hard and neglected. 

Ed was pistoling his hips in and out of Oswald's mouth, obscene in his pleasure. 

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh! Umgh! Ah!" He grunted some more and then finally hot cum filled Oswald's mouth, sliding down his throat. Ed slowed down his movements, his grip on Oswald's hair weakening too. "Ugh-mmm," he hummed and a smile spread across his face. 

Then he slipped into a peaceful sleep. His cock softened and flopped down on one side of his thigh, looking all innocent. 

Oswald, still hard but so close, shoved his hand in his trousers and worked his cock with vicious desperation. Eyes not looking away from Edward, he gripped himself tightly as his hand moved fast like a blur on his dick. He flicked his thumb over the tip once, twice, enjoying the pleasant sensation that movement gave him, and bucked his hips too. 

It would've been better if this was Edward he was fucking into, not his hand. Edward's tight hole, clenching around him, sucking him in. The walls surrounding his cock as he fucked into Ed. In and out and moving in circular motions. He bit his lips hard to prevent himself from crying out loud. His eyes only shifted from Ed once as he shut them when the feeling of his hand on his cock became too good. He squeezed himself and jerked his hand up and down with punishing speed. 

Finally he came with a stifled moan. His hand was all covered in cum, as were his trousers, but Oswald didn't care. This was probably the only time he'd be able to do this with another human being, especially with Edward. He pulled himself together and quietly exited the room. 

Just as Oswald closed the door, Edward stirred a little in his bed and his smile grew wider. "Oswald...," he hummed happily and kept sleeping. 


End file.
